callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
UMP45
The UMP45 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The UMP45 is extremely common among Spetsnaz troopers and is moderately used by Shadow Company. It is also a randomly generated weapon for Task Force 141 members and is a starting weapon in "The Hornet's Nest" used by Gary "Roach" Sanderson with an ACOG Scope. It is also the starting weapon used by the player on the ground during the Special Ops mission Big Brother. Multiplayer The UMP45 is immediately available from the start of the game in the First Recon class, and is thus available for Create-A-Class from level 4 onwards. With user friendly iron sights, optics on this weapon are of questionable use. The UMP45's naturally high minimum damage allows for three-hit kills regardless of range, this attribute combined with Cold Blooded and a Silencer makes the UMP45 ideal for those who prefer a stealthier approach. The UMP45 is also a good candidate to combine with Hardline for a killstreak deployer (while using team-benefiting streaks such as UAVs and Counter UAVs). It is also popular for Rushing with Marathon and Lightweight. The UMP already has a high damage stat but adding Stopping Power can aid in CQC lethality by making the weapon a 2 hit kill, it can also do so out to longer ranges if a headshot is scored. The UMP also has higher penetration than all the other SMGs, comparable to Assault Rifles and LMGs. The UMP45 is also the only SMG to consistently one-hit-kill in Hardcore (except if the enemy is using Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller, or when firing through cover), which makes it a great gun to take on groups of enemies. The UMP45's lower rate of fire is its primary weakness, as it has the second-lowest rate of fire of all automatic weapons in game. At closer ranges, the UMP45 can be overwhelmed by weapons with faster rates of fire, such as the MP5K, although this slower rate of fire can be useful for ammunition conservation. However, the low fire rate can be easily solved with the Rapid Fire attachment. Some players prefer to use Bling in order to have Rapid Fire to compensate for the low rate of fire and the attachment they desire. It should be noted that Rapid Fire will make provide less time for recoil to settle and thus increase effective recoil, making the weapon more difficult to use at longer distances. The UMP45 can be an effective counter sniper weapon with the ACOG Scope in Hardcore. The slow rate of fire combined with its high damage makes it a good choice for long range encounters, and, if used with Steady Aim, can also be useful at close quarters. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:MW2UMP45.png|The UMP45. File:UMP_Iron_6.png|Aiming down the sights of the UMP45 with Red Tiger camouflage applied. UMP45 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the UMP45 with a Holographic Sight. UMP45 Akimbo MW2.png|Akimbo UMP45s. Ump45cropped.PNG|The UMP45 in third person. 400px-MW2TR5.jpg|An Ultranationalist fires his UMP45 while riding on the back of a Snowmobile. 400px-MW2_screen_24-1255733504.jpg|A Shadow Company soldier aims his UMP45 while riding in a Zodiac. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The UMP45 returns again to the Modern Warfare series in the next chapter, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first shown in the reveal trailer for the game, as a soldier was blind firing it. Multiplayer The UMP45 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It is available in one of the five default classes. It features a 32-round magazine, moderate recoil and clear iron sights. It is faily popular amongst lower tier players. The UMP45 has much lower damage at range than its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, killing in 6 shots outside effective range. It does, however, have a faster fire rate, lower recoil, and features the higher penetration of Assault Rifles, making it ideal for close quarters combat and room clearing. Rapid Fire is a popular and effective attachment online, especially in conjunction with a Silencer, particularly in Search and Destroy where the limited amount of enemy players makes up for the rapid ammunition consumption. Survival Mode The UMP45 is available in Survival Mode at level 4 and costs $2000. Attachments * Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. * Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. * Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11. * ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16. * Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19. * HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22. * Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24. * Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies * Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. * Range - Unlocked at weapon level 9. * Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. * Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15. * Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21. * Stability - unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery File:MW3_FPS_UMP45.png|First person view of the UMP45. File:MW3_UMP45_Iron_sight.png|Aiming down the sights of the UMP45. UMP45 R.png|Reloading the UMP45. File:MW3_UMP45_cocking.png|Cocking the UMP45. UMP45 ACOG MW2 Model MW3.PNG|The Modern Warfare 2 UMP45 with an ACOG Scope from the mission "Stronghold". U45 pickup icon.png|The UMP45's pickup icon. Delta UMP.png|A Delta Force operator armed with a UMP45. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In multiplayer, when a Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight is attached, the front iron sight is removed. However in campaign, this does not occur. *On Infinity Ward's official website, the UMP45 was voted the favorite submachine gun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Camouflage only appears on the stock and sides of the weapon (and is faded in comparison to other weapons), making it difficult to see unless reloading. *In campaign, this weapon's magazine holds 25 rounds compared to 32 in multiplayer, making it one of the few weapons that have a larger magazine capacity in multiplayer. Similar weapons include the Model 1887, SPAS-12, M93 Raffica, G18 and AUG HBAR. *The UMP45 is the weapon featured in the picture for the attachment Akimbo in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The early pickup icon said U45 instead of UMP45. *Rather than the front iron sight being removed when optics are attached as in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, only the ring and pin are removed with the post remaining. *In the mission "Stronghold" the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 UMP45 appears, equipped with the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope. Like the L86 LSW in the same level, this seems to be a placeholder that was never replaced. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, camouflage appears on all parts of the weapon besides the stock. It is considerably brighter and more visible than in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In the official BradyGames strategy guide, the UMP45 is incorrectly shown as the USP .45 on its recoil profile. *Like in "Stronghold", the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 model for the UMP45 appears in the Special Ops missions Charges Set, and the Black Ice DLC. * es:UMP45 ru:UMP45 Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons